ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 404 (20th December 1988)
Plot Dot worries for Nick's safety. Dr Legg is unimpressed with David for his behaviour at the Christmas party. Cindy asks Simon if he would be able to get her a job at The Vic as Rod is telling her to get away from the wine bar. Gossip spreads about David and Michelle. David admits he does not remember what happened as he was too drunk. Guido buys a Christmas tree for him and Colin, unaware that Colin has already put one up. Dot makes it her mission to find out where Nick is. She asks Donna to cover for her at the launderette. Ian tells Ali and Mehmet that he wants to buy into their business in monthly installments. DI Ashley tells Frank that the wine bar will be looking for a new licencee if Den is found guilty. Frank revels in the news. Donna proves to be an efficient worker at the launderette in Dot's absence. Dot learns that Nick is in Dickens Hill Prison - the same place Den is at. Michelle admits to Sharon nothing happened between her and David, but she is enjoying the gossip so is going to continue letting it spread. Someone is watching Kathy whilst she works on her stall. Pauline is unimpressed to learn that Den bought their new television; the pair argue over him. Willmott-Brown stands in Kathy's way as she walks home. He tries talking to her but she ignores him. Michelle catches Willmott-Brown with her and shoos him away. She tells Kathy she is going to the police about him as he has to be locked up and cannot get away with intimidating and manipulating her. Cast Regular cast *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Michelle - Susan Tully *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Colin - Michael Cashman *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *David - Christopher Reich *Den - Leslie Grantham *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Mo - Edna Dore *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Ricky - Sid Owen *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) Guest cast *Guido - Nicholas Donovan *DI Ashley - Robin Lermitte *Art Teacher - Sarah Porter *Vic - Michael Brogan *Hospital Officer - Bill Rourke *Barnsey - John Hallam *Queenie - John Labanowski *Officer Stone - Jeremy Young *Trevor - Peter Doran Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public *3C Albert Square - Living room *43A Albert Square - Front room *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Dickens Hill Prison - Cell block Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'You loved me, all I wanted to do was love you back.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,350,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes